1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simplified sound reproducing device. More particularly, this invention concerns a sound reproducing device driven by a constant torque spring motor which has a record disc carrying a plurality of recorded grooves which are to be successively reproduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Record discs having a plurality of recorded grooves, generally, have a plurality of selection bars at positions outside the casing corresponding in number to the number of record grooves. Such devices also have a control ring or rings having a cam or cams which function in response to the operation of the selection bars. This results in a considerably complicated construction, as illustrated in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 51 (1976)-19763.
In such conventional simplified sound reproducing devices it is possible to select a desired groove exactly. But, as noted, such devices require a complicated construction and careful attention for smooth functioning. Additionally, such devices require a large number of components and parts and, necessarily, considerably increased cost.
This invention aims to obviate various drawbacks of the conventional simplified sound reproducing devices as mentioned above.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a sound reproducing device capable of successively reproducing items recorded on a record disc having a plurality of record grooves.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device of simplified construction comprised of a small number of parts which is capable of selecting a plurality of recorded grooves.
A further object of the invention is to enable successive selection of a plurality of recorded grooves by a single winding of a constant torque spring motor.